doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS (TV)
''Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS ''ou ''Voyage au centre du TARDIS ''en français est le onzième épisode de la saison 33 (ou saison 7 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode explore le TARDIS que les épisodes précédents de la nouvelle série et montre pour la première fois depuis The Christmas Invasion (dans laquelle on revoyait le dressing) une salle autre que la salle de contrôle ou les couloirs. C'est aussi la première fois que le Docteur mentionne à Clara les multiples vies et morts de celle-ci. Bien que les événements soit effacée à la fin de l'épisode, des souvenirs lui reviendront à la mémoire dans The Name of the Doctor. Synopsis Le TARDIS du Docteur est capturé par des frères tenant une compagnie de récupération dans l'espace. Pendant l'opération, Clara se retrouve perdue dans la machine temporelle. Pour la sauver, le Docteur promet aux frères qu'ils pourront avoir le TARDIS s'ils l'aide à retrouver sa compagne. Ils acceptent, et se rendent compte que ce qui se cache au centre du TARDIS pourrait bien les tuer... Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Gregor Van Baalen - Ashley Walters *Bram Van Baalen - Mark Oliver *Tricky - Jahvel Hall *Zombies temporels - Sarah Louise Madison, Ruari Mears, Paul Kasey Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Caroline Skinner et Steven Moffat *Scénariste - Steve Thompson *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Mat King *Directeur de la photographie - Jake Polonsky *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Howard Burden *Monteur - Selina MacArthur *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Chansons * Lorsque le vaisseau des Van Baalen accroche le TARDIS, la chanson "Fire Woman" par the Cult est diffusée. Individus * Tricky Van Baalen pense être un androïde. Ses frères le lui font croire pour tromper leur ennui. Il y a également un code barre tatoué sur sa nuque. Livres * L'Histoire de la Guerre du Temps semble être un livre racontant les événements de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Clara lit le livre dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS et insinue plus tard que le nom du Docteur y est écrit. * La bibliothèque contient aussi Encyclopedia Gallifreya, stockée sous forme de savoir liquide en bouteille. Le TARDIS * Le Docteur dit à Clara de tenir la barre, avant de se reprendre. * Tricky désigne le TARDIS comme "une sorte de capsule de sauvetage". * Lorsque Tricky essaye d'ouvrir le TARDIS, il sent qu'elle paraît "souffrir". * Le Docteur dit à Clara que le TARDIS n'est pas une râpe à fromage. * L'écran du TARDIS qui affiche "Engine Status: Overload" mentionne aussi la salle de la console, l'Œil de l'Harmonie, la bibliothèque, l'observatoire et l'Arch-Recon. Ces salles sont toutes vues par la suite et l'Arch-Recon est décrit comme le système de reconfiguration architecturale. * Clara voit la piscine en déambulant dans le TARDIS. * La clef d'horloge comporte le nom Smiths. * Un cagibi contient le berceau du Docteur ainsi que de nombreux artefacts qu'il a pu collecter au cours de ses aventures, dont un modèle miniature de cabine de police. Technologie * Les Van Baalen utilisent un champ magnétique d'accroche pour capturer le TARDIS par remorquage magnétique. * Le Docteur désactive le remorquage avec une télécommande de remorquage magnétique. Références * Le Docteur avait déjà admis que le TARDIS avait une sorte de barre en montrant l'accélérateur atomique à Henry Avery (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot). * Le télescope de l'observatoire du TARDIS ressemble à l'appareil servant à concentrer la lumière lunaire de Torchwood Estate (DW: Tooth and Claw). * Le Docteur explique à Clara qu'il l'a déjà vue mourir deux fois dans deux vies différentes (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). * Clara aperçoit la piscine du TARDIS (DW: The Invasion of Time, The Eleventh Hour, Day of the Moon). * Clara sa cache dans la bibliothèque (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * Clara trouve le berceau du Docteur (DW: A Good Man Goes to War, JV: The Gunpowder Plot). * Clara trouve un modèle miniature du TARDIS ressemblant à ceux faits par Amy Pond (DW: The Eleventh Hour, Let's Kill Hitler). * Lorsque le passé s'échappe dans le TARDIS, on entend de nombreuses voix, dont: ** Susan Foreman disant qu'elle a créé le mot TARDIS à partir des initiales de "Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale" (DW: An Unearthly Child) ** Le Troisième Docteur disant que le TARDIS est dimensionnellement transcendant et la réponse de sa compagne, Jo, "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" (DW: Colony in Space) ** Le Onzième Docteur appelant le TARDIS (sous la forme d'Idris) "Sexy" (DW: The Doctor's Wife). ** Le Quatrième Docteur expliquant l’ingénierie trans-dimensionnelle à Leela (DW: The Robots of Death). ** Le Neuvième Docteur mentionnant que les hordes de Genghis Khan ont essayé de pénétrer sans succès dans le TARDIS (DW: Rose) ** Martha Jones disant "c'est juste une boîte avec une pièce dedans!" (DW: Smith and Jones). ** Amy Pond disant "Nous sommes dans l'espace" (DW: The Beast Below). ** Ian Chesterton demandant, "Une chose ressemblant à une cabine de police, posée dans un dépotoir, qui peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace?" (DW: An Unearthly Child). ** Le Docteur disant "Vous avez changer le thème de bureau, pas vrai?" (DW: Time Crash). * Le Docteur menace de nouveau de exploser le TARDIS mais admet finalement que le système d'auto-destruction est faux (DW: Attack of the Cybermen, Victory of the Daleks). * Clara trouve le premier parapluie du Septième Docteur (DW: Paradise Towers). * L'Œil de l'Harmonie est vu dans le TARDIS (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps). ** Il s'agit d'une étoile en train de s'effondrer en singularité (DW: The Deadly Assassin). ** Tegan Jovanka et Nyssa sentirent également une accentuation des effets de la gravité en s'approchant du centre du TARDIS (DW: Castrovalva). * La Cloche du Cloître sonne pour signaler un danger au TARDIS (DW: Logopolis, Castrovalva, Resurrection of the Daleks, Le Seigneur du Temps, Hide). * Bien que le temps a été réécrit, Gregor se rappelle quelque chose que le Docteur lui a dit de ne pas oublier (DW: The Big Bang). * Le Docteur dit que le système de reconfiguration architecturale est fait de métal vivant (DW: Robot, Silver Nemesis). * Le TARDIS reconfigure son architecture interne (DW: Logopolis, The Eleventh Hour, etc). * Le TARDIS copie des "échos" de la salle de contrôle du TARDIS (DW: The Doctor's Wife). * Le Docteur ferme les portes du TARDIS depuis la console, comme sous ses premières incarnations (DW: An Unearthly Child, Pyramids of Mars, The Five Doctors, etc). * Le Docteur dit que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient d'horribles chapeaux (DW: The Deadly Assassin, etc). * Le Docteur interragit avec une version passée de la même incarnation (DW: The Big Bang, Space ''/ ''Time; HV: Last Night). * Le Docteur active de nouveau les ventilateurs aspirants du TARDIS et les active depuis la console et non par la voix (DW: Let's Kill Hitler, The Angels Take Manhattan). * Ces événements rappellent ceux vécus par le Septième Docteur et Ace (RN: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). * Le Docteur crie "Geronimo" (DW: The Eleventh Hour, etc). * Clara se rappellera ces événements sur Trenzalore (DW: The Name of the Doctor). Notes * Le titre de cet épisode est inspiré de Voyage au centre de la Terre. * C'est le premier épisode de la série à avoir le mot "TARDIS" dans son titre original. * Avec sept mots, c'est le titre le plus long pour un épisode de la série, partagé avec The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe. The Metaphysical Engine, or What Quill Did, un épisode de Class, contient également sept mots. * Alors que c'était chose courante dans la série classique, c'est la première fois de la nouvelle série que le Docteur actionne les portes depuis la console du TARDIS. * Le TARDIS est secoué dans le générique, pour refléter le fait que le TARDIS est capturé par le champ magnétique d'accroche des Van Baalen Bros.. Audience *L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 6,5 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *En France, elle fut d'environ 348 000 spectateurs lors de sa première diffusion, soit 1,7 % de part de marché. en:Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 33 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2013 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés se déroulant dans une ligne temporelle alternative